


Elképzelt csillagképek

by KatieWR



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Songifc, egy párhuzamos univerzumban, fanfiction magyarul, valahol az S1-S2 körül
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: Lance-nek masszívan honvágya van, Keith megpróbál segíteni neki. Ez az első ficem velük 2017-ből, tökéletesen korhatármentes és a Groove Coverage Far away from home című dalára íródott. Jó olvasást~Where is home on the Milkyway of stars?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Elképzelt csillagképek

# Elképzelt csillagképek

_I'm loving living every single day  
But sometimes I feel so  
I hope to find a little peace of mind  
And I just want to know.  
And who can heal those tiny broken hearts,  
And what are we to be.  
Where is home on the Milkyway of stars,  
I dry my eyes again._

Lance összerezzent, mert az érintés a semmiből jött, és a fejhallgató hangszórói hirtelen távolodtak el a füleitől, a dal csendes duruzsolássá tompult, de még így is kihallotta a sorokat: _In my dreams I am not so far away from home..._ Szembefordult Keithel, aki eddig mögötte állt, aki mögé lopózott, és akinek most elég meglepettség ült az arcán ahhoz, hogy Lance biztos legyen benne: nem nézhetett ki túl jól.  
\- Azt mondtad, megnézzük azt a filmet – kezdte Keith lassan és halkan. A hangja nem volt mérges, talán csak azért kezdte így, mert nem tudta máshogy. – … de nem jöttél. Mi a baj?  
Lance nem akarta azt válaszolni, hogy most éppen _minden._ Mert ez nem volt igaz, de így érezte magát.  
\- Még sincs kedvem – mormolta maga elé, hogy mégis válaszoljon valamit. Óvatos mozdulattal kivette a fejhallgatót Keith kezéből, nem húzta vissza a füleire, csak lekucorodott vele az ablak elé. A talpa alatt nem sokkal elterült a végtelen világegyetem milliárd és milliárd csillaggal, bársonysötéten. _(What am I in a world so far away from home.)_  
\- Lance? – Keiht hangja már inkább ijedt volt, mint aggódó, és utálta ilyennek hallani.  
\- Holnapra jobb lesz, azt hiszem – felelte, mert mindenképpen akart valamit mondani, ami megnyugtatja a másikat. A dolog nem volt ilyen egyszerű.  
\- Én... ebben nem vagyok jó, de akarsz beszélni róla? – kérdezett rá, és Lance kis híján felnevetett. A fiúja egy imádni való antiszociális balek volt, és ő ezt nagyon szerette.  
\- Nem tudom, olyan hülyén hangozna az egész.  
\- Az esetek nyolcvan százalékában hülyén hangzol – közölte Keith, és leült mellé.  
\- Köszönöm – morogta sértetten –, azt a húsz százalékot.  
\- Bármikor. Szóval? Délután még jól voltál. – Nem akarta bevallani, hogy már délután sem volt jól, de az csak egy kis fáradtság volt, a terv annyi volt, hogy a film alatt kialussza magát Keith mellett, és minden szépen helyrezökken majd. Csak aztán kinézett a Kastély üvegablakain, és a hangulata nyűgösből átcsapott valami sokkal intezívebbe, amit már túl jól ismert.  
\- Az a pár csillag nem úgy néz ki, mint a Cassiopeia? – kérdezett rá végül, a csillaghalmazra bökött közben, amik bizonyára abszolút nem a Cassiopeia csillagkép darabjai, hiszen ahhoz túl távol voltak minden Földről látható galaxistól.  
\- Hát...  
\- Oké, tudom, hogy nem – sóhajtotta.  
\- Ha nagyon akarod...  
Lance nagyon akarta. Annyira, hogy a szíve sajdult belé. Inkább belefogott egy rövid magyarázatfélébe:  
\- Biztos meséltem már, hogy otthon, _otthon-otthon,_ a házunk nem Varaderóban van, hanem kicsit távolabb, ilyen farm-téma, csak nem olyan nagyban. – Nem nézett oda, hogy Keith bólintott-e. – És amikor egyedül jártam haza, és tiszta volt az ég esténként, távol a turistacsalogató neonfényektől, a csillagok hozzátartoztak a tájhoz. És nem lehetett őket nem nézni. És most csak ennyim van: odaképzelek valami ismerőst az ismeretlen közepébe. – Elhallgatott, talán tényleg nagyon hülyén hangzott. Keith mégsem mondott semmit. Azt már nem tette hozzá, hogy egy kicsit olyasmi érzés volt viszontlátni valami hasonlót a jól megszokotthoz, mintha egy olyan baráttal futott volna össze, akivel mindig együtt tette meg az utat. Mintha az a barát mutatta volna a hazautat neki. _(If we could make it through the darkest / Night we'd have a brighter day.)_ – Haza akarok menni – suttogta maga elé csendesen minden más helyett. – Néha annyira, hogy úgy érzem, belehalok.  
Csak az érintés a hátán, Keiht közelebb mozdult hozzá egy kicsit és magához húzta.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hazamehetsz majd – mondta úgy, mint egy megmásíthatatlan tényt.  
\- Azt hiszem, most aludni megyek.  
\- Mehetek én is? – kérdezte, és Lance rápislogott a könnyein keresztül, egy kicsit kérdőn. Soha nem kértek engedélyt egymástól, hogy átmenjenek a másikhoz.  
\- Ha nem zavar, hogy egy szobanövény szintjén vagyok... és nem, nem mondhatod, hogy mindig azon a szinten vagyok, mert egy szobanövénnyel nem lehet-  
\- Oké-oké, fogd be – vágott közbe a másik, mire Lance elmosolyodott. Egy egészen kicsit, és Keith finoman oldalba bökte.  
 _Without you I'll be so far away from home._  
Néhány perccel később Lance bekucorodott az ágyon a fal mellé, magára rántotta a takarót és Keith – hogy lehet ennyire idióta, amikor nem is szereti ha hozzábújik álmában – csak melléfeküdt és hozzásimult. Rendben, szoktak együtt aludni csak úgy, de nem jellemző, és Lance-t igazán nem zavarta. Keith egyik keze a mellkasán, ahogy átkarolta, a másik a hajában, nyugtatónak szánt érintés, és Lance megfordult, hogy a párna helyett a mellkasába fúrja az arcát. Arra számított, hogy sírni fog, _sírni akart_ , de így nem. Így belélegezte a másik illatát, elképzelte a forró homokot a talpa alatt, a sós víz ismerős kaparását a torkában, a napfényt a bőrén, és egészen addig koncentrált erre, amíg a mellkasában tomboló honvágy elcsitult annyira, hogy már ne érezze úgy, azonnal belepusztul.  
\- Hé, Keith – szólalt meg, remélve, hogy a másik még nem alszik. Kapott válaszul egy félálmos hümmögést, szóval folytatta: – Egyszer visszajössz velem a Földre?  
\- Tessék? – a kérdés úgy hangzott, mintha nem hinne a fülének, és hallotta rajta, hogy sikerült teljesen felébresztenie.  
\- Tudom, hogy te nem nagyon akarsz visszamenni – sietett Lance leszögezni. – Tudom. Én csak szeretnélek bemutatni a családnak, megmutatni a kedvenc helyeimet... keverni egy Cuba Librét, amitől majd nem tudsz egyenesen járni. Ilyenek. – Vett egy mély levegőt. – Csak egyszer? – A hangsúlya kicsit kérdőre sikeredett, mert eszébe sem jutott volna olyasmire kérni, amit biztosan nem akar.  
\- Ez utóbbit nem tartom jó ötletnek – jegyezte meg túl diplomatikusan. – De a többiről lehet szó.  
\- Tényleg? – Lance belevigyorgott a másik pólójába. – Alig várom.  
\- Aludj már...  
\- Mindjárt. – Kikapcsolta a zenét, csend hullott a szobára. – Nem muszáj ám itt maradnod – suttogta.  
\- Tudom – hagyta rá, és nem mozdult. Lance a jelenlétébe fészkelte magát, a tudatba, hogy nincsen egyedül. A tudatba, hogy bár nem tud mást felmutatni, mint odaképzelt csillagképeket, van valamije, ami elképzelhetetlenül jó.  
 _The world I see beyond your pretty eyes,_  
Makes me want to stay.

2017\. november 10-16.


End file.
